Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?
by Lecture07
Summary: Harry découvre que sa famille garde un secret très lourd depuis des générations. En effet peu de temps après sont dix-septième anniversaire Harry apprends qu'il est un Veela et qu'il doit trouver et marquer sa compagne avant son dix-huitième anniversaire sinon il mourra. Mais qui est sa compagne? Et comment Ginny et ses amis vont réagir lorsqu'ils l'apprendront? Cherche correctrice
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartient à Jeanne !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Veela, un Veela ! Je suis un Veela, moi ! Mais comment diable cela a-t-il pu arriver ?! Hérédité qu'ils disent,

hérédité ! Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela ! Jamais ! Ni par Sirius, ni par Remus ! Même Dumbeldore ne m'en

avait jamais parlé ! Mais je suis obligé de croire les médicomages. Tous les symptomes que je ressens depuis maintenant trois

semaines sont les symptomes des Veelas de mon âge, soit 17 ans. Le vide, les maux de cœur lorsque je me retrouve avec Ginny

, les maux de dents aux canines surtout, mon odorat surdéveloppé et ma vue. Depuis 3 semaines je n'ai plus besoin de

porter des lunettes. Je me suis informé et tous cela n'iras pas en s'arrangeant. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma

compagne. Il est dit que je le serais dès le premier regard. Alors comment moi nouveau Veela vais-je trouvé ma compagne ?

Laisser le temps couler ? Passer ? Mais je n'ai que jusqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire pour la trouver et pour la marquer.

Alors comment moi le garçon qui a survécu à Voldemort, comment moi Harry Potter vais-je m'en sortir ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà le prologue ! Je remercie les lecteurs d'être passés en espérant que vous viendrait pour la suite que je publierais ce week-end !<p>

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis s'il vous plait :)

P.S : Désoler pour les fautes ( j'essais d'améliorer ça ;) )


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis je poste le chapitre 1 de cette histoire mais avant de vous laissez la lire je vais répondre à la Review de nimyr et peut être en rassurer quelques uns, oui j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction. En faite à chaque fois que je poste une fiction c'est que j'ai déjà terminée de l'écrire :) Je vais d'ailleurs me remettre à l'écriture d'une fiction HP ou TW je ne sais pas trop encore... Si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive une fiction avec un couple en particulier faites le moi savoir ( pas de Ron/Hermione SVP ). Bon est bien je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>Nous étions le premier Septembre et les Weasley et moi nous trouvions sur la voie 9 34. Comme vous l'aurez deviné c'était la rentrée et cela devait être la première fois que j'étais aussi pressé de reprendre les cours. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que il y avait une petite chance pour que ma compagne se trouvait à Poudlard. Et bien oui, Poudlard est l'une des plus grande école de sorcellerie non ? Avec un nombre aussi grand d'élèves et de filles ma compagne si trouvait sûrement. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que l'on était déjà devant le Poudlard Express. Ginny ,à laquelle je n'avais toujours pas avoué que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle, m'avais prit la main pour m'inciter à la suivre ce que je fis de suite. Après avoir trouvé une cabine libre pour être tranquille, nous nous étions installés. Ron était en face de nous, ne faisant que gigoter. Ce qui n'avait pas tardé à énerver sa sœur.

**- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini Ron ?** Lui avait demandée Ginny

**- Mais.. Mais... Gin' on va revoir Hermione **

**- Et alors ? **

**- Bah...Ginny...Je vais pouvoir enfin lui dire que...**

Mais Ron s'était fait interrompe par une voix venue de nul part, enfin venu de la porte serait plus exacte.

**- Salut ! Comment vous allez ? **

Nous nous étions retournés pour voir qui était notre interlocuteur et nous avions pu apercevoir Hermione déjà munit de son uniforme. Sans attendre notre réponse elle s'assit aux côtés de Ron qui piqua de suite un fard et avait posée la cage de son nouvelle animal de compagnie à sa droite.

**- Alors vos vacances c'était comment ? Et toi Harry ça va ? On ma dit que tu étais malade.**

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Elle avait plongée ses yeux chocolat dans les miens émeraudes et mon côtés veela c'était de suite excité. Je continuais à la fixer et ne me voyant pas répondre elle s'était détournée et avait commencée a parler à Ron. Du coin de l'œil j'avais vu Ginny me regarder avec suspicion. Elle devait sûrement se demander pourquoi diable je fixais Hermione ainsi. Malheureusement je n'en avais moi même pas idée, c'était comme une attraction. Mais je compris ce qui se passait lorsque Ron rit, posa sa main sur la jambe de Hermione et qu'un râle de rage monta dans ma gorge sans que je pus m'en empêcher. Et alors la je su. Je su que je venais de trouver ma compagne.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que ce chapitre est cours mais les autres seront plus long ;) <strong>

**Prochain chapitre mercredi ;)**


	3. Message

p style="text-align: center;"Coucou les lecteurs, non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste un petit message pour vous dire que le poste des chapitres recommence à partir de mercredi étant donnée que je suis rentrée de vacances samedi :D et une autres bonne nouvelle j'ai trouvée une correctrice pour mes histoire que je remercie infiniment. Bisous à vous tous. /p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lecture07p 


	4. Chapitre 2

**Coucou ! Me voilà enfin pour le deuxième chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 2 : Isolement et dîner

Je me levais brusquement voyant mes amis me regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Bon sang pourquoi avais-je grogné

? Je sortis du compartiment et alla m'isoler dans les toilettes les plus proches. Je m'y assit et pris ma tête entre mes

mains. Bon sang en plus d'être un veela voilà que ma compagne est ma meilleure amie. Et ce n'est pas cela le pire ! Que

Hermione soit ma compagne passe encore une fois bien réfléchit. Non le pire est que Ginny m'aime et que Ron est fou

amoureux de Hermione depuis bien des années, peut être même depuis nos onze ans. En pensant à cela je saute de suite sur

mes pieds. Il faut que j'empêche Ron de lui dire qui sait si elle a des sentiments pour lui elle aussi ? Merlin je ne peux

imaginer la catastrophe qui ce passerait.

Je passa la fin du trajet seul. Pendant ce temps là je m'était décidé. Pour le moment je ne leurs dirais rien.

Non. Je vais d'abord rompe avec Ginny puis me rapprocher petit à petit de Hermione. Je ne dirais rien à Ron en espérant

qu'il ne s'apercevra de rien. J'entrais dans la grande salle vêtue de ma robe de sorcier que j'avais fait apparaître par

un sortilège plus tôt, j'observais la table des Gryffondors et ne les vit pas. Je m'assit tous de même à table à cotés de

Dean. A peine quelques minutes après Ginny me rejoins furieuse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus, me demande ce

qui m'était passé par la tête mais contrairement à ce que je pensais elle s'assit tous simplement à ma gauche et se tu.

la regarde surpris puis mes pensais dérivèrent si elle était ici cela voulait dire que... Ron et avec Hermione ! SEUL !

J'attrape le bras de Ginny et lui demande brusquement :

- Où sont-ils ?

- ...

-Réponds !

-...

Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Soit elle veux faire jouer à l'idiote et ne veux pas m'adresser la parole pour me faire

comprendre qu'elle m'en veut, soit elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe et elle est sans voix face à mon comportement. Sans

comprendre ce qui se passe mon côté veela prends le contrôle de mon corps. Je l'attrape donc par les épaules et plonge

mes prunelles émeraude dans les siennes.

-Tu vas me répondre oui ? Où est Ron ? Il est avec Hermione pas vrai ?

-...

-REPONDS !

- Lâche ma soeur tout de suite et parle lui sur un autre ton.

Mon regard se lève vers la personne a qui appartient cette voix. Ron. Ron qui me regard sévèrement. A ses côtés Hermione

qui me regarde surprise. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon côté veela. Je ne peux rien donnais comme excuse à Ron, ni a Ginny

qui a disparut de table. Elle doit ce posait des questions. Mais bon sang pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ! Je

décide que le meilleur à faire et de m'excuser à Ron et à Ginny. Je n'aurais pas du la traiter comme je les fais.

- Désoler Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit.

Il hausse les épaules et s'assit face à moi, ma compagne à ses côtés.

-Tant que tu ne vas pas plus loin que hausser la voix... Par contre Ginny ne seras pas aussi compréhensive.

-Je m'en doute mais je vais quand même lui faire des excuses.

-Bien.

-Harry. M'appela Hermione. Tu peux nous dire pourquoi...

Heureusement pour moi Dumbeldore décida de faire son discourt de nouvelle année à ce moment. Trop absorbé par notre

conversation nous n'avions pas vu que les premières années étaient déjà placé dans leurs maison respective. A la fin du

discourt du directeur les plats arrivèrent et le repas commença. Le dîner fini Ron et moi partons nous coucher laissant

Hermione prendre la route de son appartement étant préfète en chef cette année. Ma tête toucha à peine mon oreiller que je m'endormis

dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves avec une certaine brune aux yeux noisette.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Laissez une petite Review pour faire par de vos avis ! **

**Le prochain chapitre mercredi :D**

**Lecture07**


End file.
